Stalker
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Stalking her future husband, six year old sulpicia gets busted, and gets a slight chidding from aro.. or.. AWO. no smut, just how aro and pici interacts.. for my leelee


Yes, we need to have sully being a stalker. She's five btw :)

BETAed by angelhearts4you, written for my special Leelee :)

* * *

><p>He was so tall, but oh so gentle with me. He picked me up and placed me on the bed. Soft feathers littered the canvas, around it was lited candles. Thousands of them, endless flames lited the dim room. So sensual, so alluring.<p>

" Be good while I'm gone, don't give Didyme any trouble alright? And if you behave well, I just might come home early with a present for you." He baited with his incentives.

I nodded obediantly, smiling. He strode out the room. Running to my window, I could see him making off with the carriage, the black horses trotting with heads held high. I grinned. I had a plan in mind.

As I ran down the winding stairs, the cool marble walls were held onto for balance. Just in case my porcelain skin was broken. My steps pitter-pattered over the green marble floor.

I knew where he was going; Antium.

Smiling at my own cleverness, I too, got onto a pony, and made off in the same direction.

We had our own villa there, I knew how it looked like. The beautiful palms greeted me, waving wildly in the turbulent weather. We only went out when it was raining or cloudy.

His horses had already arrived, they sat quietly around the back of the villa, I could also see that his luggage was gone. The guards probably followed him too. Yes...

Lifting my pink dress, I prodded the ground for muddy holes, and made my way safely to the house. It was empty, Aro most likely wanted to finish business before the storm stopped. Making my way quietly across the foyer, I finally reach the end of the building, the familiar stairs winding up to the next level. The pit of my stomach felt tight with tension and anxiety.

I chuckled before going to his room where the fire was already warming the place up. I climbed under the bed, and lay there, waiting. Waiting for the only one.

When people say that an eternity seemed to have past, it seriously is no joke. It seems like _forever_ before I finally heard the footsteps trudge up the stairs.

I saw that he had taken off his sandals, and I heard the bed creak above me. He didn't sleep, but I knew him well enough to know that he would lay on the bed silently; his eyes shut but thinking about the day's events.

The candle lights went out, and I smiled, climbing out of my hiding place.

**Aro POV**

Was that a heartbeat i heard? Yes, it must be. I wonder... hmm... I smirked, my little kitten.. Oh so adorable.

The pink hems of the lacey dress peaked from the sides of my bed. I smiled. So young she was, yet such a little stalker. Sp ypung yet so cunning.

I could hear her high pitched chuckling, and decided to give my Pici a little credit. Blowing out the candles, I shifted on the bed, and faced the window. She did not take more than ten seconds to climb onto the back. A blanket of warmth enveloped me, her sweet scent filled my nostrils. I felt her hands climb onto me, her left arm pulling on my hair to get onto the bed. Then she hauled her leg over me like how one would flip over a wall. And she landed upside down on the space beside me. Thank Lord I was fast, or she would have fell off the other side of the bed.

" Meowwwwwwww~" i heard from her, flipping right side up again, her hair strewn all over the place.

" And you are here on a business trip too?" I teased, pulling her into my arms.

" I was here to make sure you were safe!" she replies with much enthusiasm.

" Ahh... Such an important task. And does it require you to hide under my bed too?" I continued.

Her face turned a bright pink as she stuttered, " I.. er.. I want to be your personal guard when i gwow up! so i.. er.. i'm training now!" she justified.

" No, you'd be more than a guard, you'd be my wife." I stated more seriously.

" So I'm training to sleep beside you when I do become your wife!" she said again.

I laughed at this, " Do you even know what you're saying? You're five!"

Sulpicia's eyes drooped, her coral lips pouted.

It was so adorable it made my heart wrench. If I could, i would devour her. But I knew that I was not worth her love.

I placed a soft peck over her pout. " There is always a right time for a right thing dear, now, did you tell my sister you're here? I bet she's so worried right now." I sighed, pulling her closer to me.

Sulpicia sat upright at this. " Oh no.. i didn't tell her... She's gonna kill me when I get back!" she says dramatically in her little voice.

I smiled. " Not around me she won't, no. You're safe with me."

Sully slouched into my body, her eyes closing. She makes her way to lay on my chest, slowly.


End file.
